Cold
by Sin Suerte
Summary: When everything started to go so wrong? In this 15 years, things changed too much, Dib is in a mental hospital, but where is Zim?. ZADR
1. Confined

_Chapter 1: Confined_

15 years later…

15 years have passed since that strange green kid arrived to the city, 5 years after Professor Membrane's death, 4 after Gaz became Membrane's lab chairwoman and 1 since Dib was confined in the mental hospital.

But, when everything started? Everything started when the green kid arrived, where is he now? Dead, Dib killed him, is what the police said; Dib finally snapped, and nobody was surprised.

"Where… are … you… Zim?" a weakened voice was heard through the screen which was used by doctors and security guards to keep an eye on the patients, "He keeps calling for him" said one of the guards, "Yeah, he must feel guilty, even after a year" was the reply of his colleague.

Inside of the padded cell, was Dib, extremely skinny for a 25 year old man, his skin was deadly pale, there were very pronounced bags under his eyes for the lack of rest, his eyes were unfocused because of the mental hospital's drugs, his mind was a mess of lights, colors, sounds, voices and memories from a distant childhood, memories of a strange green kid, "Where… are… you… Zim?". The therapies weren't as frequent since the doctors gave up on him, they said he was getting better when Dib admitted Zim wasn't an alien and they said he was almost cured when he admitted being capable of hurting Zim, but never under any circumstance they could make him accept Zim was dead, anyhow he still have some pointless therapies, like the one of that afternoon.

"Dib, as long as you don't accept the truth, you won't start to really heal, you have to accept it, Zim is dead" said one of the psychiatrist while Dib was looking to some point in the wall, "Zim… is… alive" said Dib softly, like if he was struggling to remember the needed words to express what his mind was screaming, like if he was struggling to make his mind connect to this world enough time before it can return to it's own world, so much concentration needed just to whisper the same phrase he has been repeating over and over again since he arrived to the mental hospital, Zim is alive.

2 hours later the psychiatrist left with a resignation sigh. So long since any progress…

A year ago…

"I haven't seen Zim for three days, I'm sure he is up to something, and only I can stop him!" said Dib to no one in specific while he walked quickly in the street, until everyone stared at him and started to whisper "He is so weird" or "That guy is crazy", that happened a lot, and were the kind of things that people said to him frequently so he kept walking silently while he was thinking 'I have to stop talking alone, people will think I'm insane'.

Since he graduated from college he has been working on his father's lab, it turns out that even if it bored him to death, he was very good at the science; it was terrible when his father died, but it was even worse when he realized that nothing had changed that much in his family, except for the fact of Gaz being in charge of the Membrane labs as business (Professor Membrane's will), even though Dib was the older one, his father preferred to leave that position to his sane child, so for his dead father's will Gaz was his boss (and not even that brought too many changes).

He went to his home after work as always, went to his room and changed his clothes, but instead of putting on something comfortable he put on a special outfit designed and made by himself, black and tight, it covered his mouth and nose, and also put on modified night vision googles rather than his regular glasses, it helped him to have better sight specially in the pitch darkness, specially designed for the occasions when he wanted to get inside Zim's base; "Time to see what is he planning" 'If I keep talking alone, someday I will end in a mental hospital'.

It was already dark outside, so looking him moving silently in the shadows was hard even though there were not a lot of people to hide from in the streets. But when he arrived to Zim's house he couldn't believe what he was sawing, the roof was destroyed, the doors completely open, and from outside it was possible see the also destroyed interior and the walls and floor splattered in blood, Dib had to get closer to see it, he was in a complete shock, he kneeled in between the ruins of the roof now piled in the floor, everything had a violent pattern, but there wasn't remains of a corpse, he let his gloves stain with blood to see it closer, this couldn't be Zim's blood, even though he doubted it was human blood. He always had hated Zim with passion, after all, it was an alien who wanted to conquer Earth and slave mankind, but he couldn't be dead, no, he was somewhere out there, waiting for the moment to strike, this has to be one of his complicated and not very well thought plans, (Even though this looked almost real, in fact too real) but Zim couldn't have suddenly died even less if Dib wasn't the cause, this was what occupied all of Dib's mind, what occupied his entire perception, he couldn't listen the patrols when they arrived, he couldn't listen the sirens, he couldn't hear the officers when they pointed at him with their guns and yell at him to surrender and to don't resist, he barely noticed when they arrested him and made him to get in a patrol.

Before he could assimilate the current events he was in front of a judge with homicidal charges; the proofs were presented, the elementary school files, in which it was reported his strange behavior in general, and his hostile behavior against Zim, the devices used to try to catch Zim, he was close to be condemned to a life in prison, he tried to explain everything to the judge, about Zim being an alien, about how he planned to conquer earth, about the Irken empire, about Zim couldn't be dead and everything must be a complicated trap, while he talked he could see the look on everyone's faces and he knew nobody believed him, he knew everyone thought he was crazy, his passionate speech about everything being an alien's trap finished with the phrase "Believe me this time…", there was frustration and disappointment in his voice, the desire of someone believing in him at least just this one time, but his defense lawyer said immediately that Dib was insane, and not as a way to avoid prison but as the truth, and the judge thought the same way when he ordered Dib being confined into a mental hospital.

He would have accepted go to prison if someone had believed in anything that he said. But why being surprised?, nobody ever believe him, not his colleagues, nor his family, nor the swollen eyeball network, which didn't replied to his messages since years ago, after so many years devoted solely to prove that Zim was an alien and fail miserably, it looked like not even them were going to keep listening.

But, Where was the strange green kid? 

_End of the first chapter  
_

**N/A:** I want to say 'Thank You' to my beta-reader and personal friend Erwin, thanks to him this chapter is a little better and I'm a little better writer ;). And also, if there is any grammar mistake or misspelled words, please let me know.


	2. In a desert planet

_Chapter 2: In a desert planet_

**From the Dr. Simmons diary**

"Today a new patient was admitted, his name is Dib, he is 25 years old, and is the son of the famous Prof. Membrane, he worked as chief scientific in the Membrane Labs, he was found guilty of homicide, the patient knew the man since his childhood, the patient has been quite unsettled since he was admitted, we had to sedate him, nevertheless he hasn't showed to be dangerous and we had confined him to a medium security cell, that will allow him to move freely in a bigger space, besides since the patients in medium security cells doesn't wear straitjackets, we will be able to study his behavior better, ideal for the healing process." 

**From the Dr. Scrambly diary**

"The patient Dib was admitted a week ago, the patient shows a strong denial in the fact of Zim doesn't being an alien. The patient shows since childhood, paranoia and hallucinations, his hallucinations varied from events like fighting in the space, to secret organizations, he talks especially about "The Swollen Eyeball Network", the patient says that is a secret organization devoted to paranormal activity, his obsession. We had kept him under observation; he hasn't show violent behavior against the personnel or himself yet, even though he can't be calmed on the therapies, we even had to sedate him in a couple of occasions; the use of medicaments with the therapies has been programmed in a week."

__

In the padded cell…

Dib was asleep; he never slept more than a couple of hours each day, he hated having to sleep, because he couldn't set apart the dreams from the reality and each time he slept he had horrible nightmares, sometimes he saw Zim enter to his dark cell in the middle of the night, but every time when he got closer he could see Zim's rotten corpse, and it hold him tightly by the straitjacket while it yells at him "Why did you do it Dib, why?", and sometimes he saw Zim's corpse, but not the way he remembered him alive from his childhood, but as a skin ill kid, his blood staining all the place and staining him, each time the memory from when he got arrested became more and more twisted, he was no longer sure of what had happened, the only thing he was sure is that Zim was alive, he couldn't afford to doubt it, the idea of everything being a trap had being deluded with the time but he couldn't accept Zim being dead and he didn't want his nightmares to told him otherwise. But for once, everything was different; Dib had a very different dream.

****

From the Dr. Koening diary

"The patient Dib was admitted a month ago, yesterday finally we had a great advance, the patient started to accept the fact of Zim not being an alien, the medicaments doses were a bit over the safe dose, there was not permanent neurological damage according to the medical reports, the therapy was especially intense, but the progress was amazing, and in record time; however since yesterday therapy, the patient has been specially calmed and quiet, he has been staring his ceiling during hours, as soon as he assimilates the fact that Zim wasn't an alien we could move on with the treatment"

****

From the Dr. Almos diary

"The patient Dib was admitted two months and three weeks ago, since the first big progress the patient has been very calmed, he is so much more settled during the therapies, and today we made our second big progress, Dib finally admitted that his hostile behavior was unjustified and the fact of him being able to hurt Zim, this time the medicaments doses were kept in the safe dose rank, even though the therapy was as intense as the former, the patient has been sleeping since the therapy was over, proximally since 6 hours ago, we hope the patient to be cured in 7 months or so"

__

He was in a tiny and rocky planet, the space and other planets and stars were clearly visible in that strange place sky, so long ago since he didn't thought about other planets or alien life, he started to walk in that desert place, noticing that there was nothing there, until he could saw a green figure standing far away staring to the infinite space above them.

"_ZIM!" Dib ran as fast as he could, he couldn't believe he was seeing Zim again and when he was about to catch him Zim became dust and was dragged by a hot and dry wind._

_It broke his heart and he didn't know why, he felt heartbroken to see how the dust was dragged away. "What is wrong with you filthy earth child?", that voice, Dib turned his head slowly, afraid of seeing nothing, but there was he, clear and tangible, Zim; just like he remembered him from his distant childhood before he was admitted in the mental hospital; a strange pink eyed kid with antennas was staring at him. "Zim?" he reached out his hand to touch him and be sure of Zim being there, and he realized he was not himself anymore, or more accurately he was himself of 15 years ago, his body looked like when he was 10 years old, even with the clothes he used to wear back then, the blue shirt and the black trench coat, when his sight returned to Zim, he saw him looking to his still extended hand with curiosity, like trying to figure out why he had extended it, suddenly Dib felt awkward and too self aware, he retreated his hand and cleared his throat, Zim was staring at him without a clear expression in his face, none said anything for a while, until, "Zim, why are you staring at me?" said finally Dib, "Eh? I wasn't staring at YOU!" "But you haven't done anything else!" "LIAR!" Yelled Zim while a frown was kept in his face, Dib was about to say something but started to laugh instead and he wasn't even sure of what, "Are you mocking ZIM!" Dib was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer anything and small tears started to came out, Zim was staring at him again in silence, "Heh" was something like an attempt of laugh, before he started to laugh genuinely, softly, and then loudly; both of them laughed so hard that tears started to came out wildly, the reason for the laughter, does it matter if there is none?._

****

From the Dr. Scrambly diary

"The patient Dib was admitted 5 months ago, and today we had a terrible setback, when we began the therapy in which Dib was supposed to accept Zim's death, he started to react very negatively at the middle of the therapy, we had to increase the medicaments dose, but since there weren't changes we had to increased them way over the safe dose, but we couldn't calmed him, he managed to escape from the cell, he ran and entered in an empty hall blocking the door so nobody could get in, we called security immediately, but it took them several minutes to open the door, we couldn't see what was happening inside, but we could hear a glass shattering while we heard the patient screaming "You can't make me forget that Zim is alive!", when we finally were able to get inside there was blood all over the floor, the patient had taken his shirt off, he seemed to be writing with the broken glass in his bare flesh, it unreadable because of the blood; we neutralized him immediately and sedated him until he couldn't move anymore, after that, we cleaned and disinfected his arm, the phrase "Zim is" was carved in his skin, we put some bandages on and transferred him to a high security cell, after we dressed him in a strait-jacket, is very probable we made permanent damage, we hope there is still possibilities of healing"

Dib woke up, and he was too aware of everything being a dream, the sudden joy which had startled his heart was gone, he felt the overwhelming grief and the tears started to trickle slowly.

…

"Get up irken scum!" yelled a deep voice from inside the dark room, Zim got up startled, it wasn't the first time he dreamed about Dib, but that dream had been so weird.

__

End of the second chapter

_****_

A/N: Thank you to my Beta-reader Erwin (he is awesome and is made of sugar and magic), and also thank you to all the reviewers!, I tried to be more careful with grammar and swithing tenses, but seriously, any mistake or thing you think I could improve, let me know, I want to get better and have less mistakes. Next chapter Zimcentric, I promise! (And will come in less than a week... hopefully)  



	3. ¡Alas!

_Chapter 3: ¡Alas!_

"Get up Irken, scum!" yelled a deep voice from inside the dark room, Zim got up startled, it wasn't the first time he dreamed about Dib, but that dream had been so weird. Usually he dreamt about when they were kids, specially, when they met, somehow those were good times. Specially truth when compared with this hell.

Normally, Irken didn't sleep, rarely they got sick and they could bare a lot of time without eating, all thanks to the pak in their backs; it was the best non military progress from the whole Irken race, it controlled all the necessities and organic functions, however, without the required maintenance, they started to lose their abilities, forcing them gradually to return to the necessities they had left behind, needing feed and rest regularly. After all this time, in which he couldn't give maintenance to his pak, it was only natural that soon or later he got back to the primitive necessities.

He was tall, considerably taller than what he had been 15 years ago, at the beginning he had been confused about why he had grown so much, but a careful analysis from his computer had determined that the low gravity on earth plus the general environment of it, had made him grow, after all, none other invader had passed so much time out of Irk. He had been 14 years on earth and 1 year in this hell named Vort. In this hell he had acquired some wounds that simply didn't heal, he had been cut, burn, hit, even he had lost half of his antenna, all the days he was forced to get up after a few hours of rest, and now the abuse marks were in his entire body.

At the beginning they had forced him to work as a scientist, just as the vortians had been forced to work for the Irkens, they thought it was an ironic punishment. Nevertheless, after some "accidents", they considered that Zim was too "counter-productive" working in laboratories, so now he limited to do whatever they told him to do. His whole world had become in getting up every day after almost no rest, do all kind of heavy and humiliating work, bear the punishments and tortures and go to rest for a little while, ready to start all over again, in a new day, doing exactly the same, until the day he died, or so, did the Vortians thought, because he knew they will pay, he would make them pay with his own hands someday.

It was weird, he never was a team player he didn't even like the company in general, but after a year, maybe the loneliness was starting to affect him, just maybe. So, in one of those days in which everything had gone particularly awful; he started to think in everyone who was special to him, and he just found out, there was none, he had focused, searching inside of him, and nothing was there; sometimes, when he looked at one of Vort's moons, he remembered Gir. He missed him a little bit, it was truth that Gir always bothered him beyond belief, but he had been his only companion in all the years he was on earth.

But it didn't matter; Gir was in a well hidden box or at least, what was left of him.

**¡Alas, Poor Gir!**

Poor Gir, the vortians decided that all sir units were dangerous and that they couldn't risk to leave not even one that seemed so damaged, Zim thought he had lost him forever when some guards took Gir to a building; he felt something inside break when he saw the small metallic body wrecked in one of the garbage cans, he thought he would cry when he held Gir's head close to him while he said to him with the last of his energy "Master, I can't see you!" while the teal light turned off. Zim hugged whatever it remained of him and laughed softly, he was so silly for being sad. "Gir is a sir unit, sir units doesn't die, they just need to be fixed!" he thought and when he made sure no one was near he took most of the remains and hide them, he couldn't fix Gir, he couldn't even give maintenance to his own pak, but someday he would have access to a laboratory like his own and he would repair Gir, he would repair his pak and he would never feel tired, hungry nor lonely again.

A year ago

"SMELLY HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY BASE?" Zim's yelling was heard from his laboratory underground to the living room in the surface in which Gir was watching the Angry Monkey Show while drinking a chocolate and bubblegum milkshake. Zim saw the video camera in the human's hands, what a nerve! Not just he stole information; he took the liberty to tape it all! "COMPUTER CLOSE ALL EXITS, DON'T LET THE HUMAN GO OUT!", the base went to a bright red, alarms started to sound and exits started to close, however, Dib was way too fast and had done this kind of things way too many times, he escaped before everything closed, he put the video camera away and kept running, Zim chased him without that much effort through the closing exits (it took them too much time to close, perhaps he should check them later), after just moments later they were in the kitchen, "Robo-parents, go for him, don't let him escape!", Robo-mom and Robo-dad came out of nowhere, she had a wood spoon in her hand and he had his pipe "Young man, you must be friend of our son, why don't you stay for dinner?" said Robo-mom and before Robo-dad could even speak Dib took it's hand and crashed it against Robo-mom and making both of them crash against the wall, hard enough to prevent them to get up; almost in no time Dib arrived to the living room; "Gir stop him!" yelled Zim when he saw Dib had arrived to the living room, "YES MASTER!" yelled the robot with a deep voice while his eyes glowed with a bright red and jumped off the couch, leaving his milkshake behind and standing before Dib in a fighting position, who just passed by his side "Bye Gir" said Dib, he didn't stop and didn't glanced back either, "Bye Dib" said the little robot with his teal lights glowing again and waving his hand Dib's direction, who was heading to the window, Zim got to the living room's door just in time to see Dib jumping off the window, "AGH! GNOMES, DON'T LET HIM GO!" Dib was amazingly agile, but after so many years doing this kind of things it was only natural, in a very short period of time he passed all the gnomes, he even stood on the fence and took his video camera off to tape briefly the furious face of Zim who was watching him from the broken window, Dib just waved his hand before starting to run to his house, which wasn't too far from there. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" yelled Zim, he hit his forehead with his hand out of pure frustration and after a moment he sighed heavily, he frowned and without saying anything else, he left and put on his human disguise (the same wig and lenses he used to wear), he looked clearly annoyed, but without a word he went to Dib's house.

He came back a couple of hours later, somewhat beaten up, his clothes were slightly tore up, and his wig was out of place, he couldn't retrieve the video camera, but he would try again tomorrow. When he approached his base he knew something was out of place, mainly, because his roof was destroyed. He ran inside and almost bump with the huge spaceship that was in the middle of his living room. There was some noise at the other side of it, and when he looked for the source, he found Skoodge, who was trying to repair said thing. "In the name of Irk, what is happening?" Skoodge looked at him right away, the horror and desperation were clear in his face, he stood in front of Zim, "ZIM THIS IS TERRIBLE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! THERE IS NO TIME!... Why are you so tall?... NO, IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" he said terrified while he was trying to pull Zim to the spaceship, Zim was not very surprised when he saw Gir already inside of it, he pinched the brick of his nose in annoyance and shut his eyes hardly. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Zim irritated, "THERE IS NO TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS!, GET INTO THE SPACESHIP" screamed Skoodge while he kept trying to get Zim into the spaceship, but when he saw Zim simply frowning without moving, he knew he had to explain; he was a total nervous wreck, rubbing his hands compulsively to try to calm down, "Z-Zim, we have to go, we're not safe here; **they** will come, we can't let **them** to find us, Zim" "**Who** Skoodge, **Who **are coming?" he fondled his hand in a claw-shaped fashion and the frustration in his voice was clear as he spoke, just like when he talked to Gir in those moments I which the robot managed to really infuriate him. Skoodge wanted to go now, but he knew that if he wanted Zim to move, he had to explain the whole situation, but there was a lot to explain, unfortunately, the time was over.

The door opened suddenly and two vortians got inside, behind them, their spaceship was visible in the middle of the street. Skoodge's face showed the absolute terror he felt and desperately he pulled Zim to make him enter to the spaceship, and this time he did it. The vortians started to shoot at them, but it was useless as soon they were protected inside of the spaceship. While he was inside, Skoodge used the canons in the spaceship and when it hit one of the vortians, he exploded; his blood and remains were all over the place; "NOOOOOOO!" screamed his partner. Skoodge wanted to go now, but instead of just leave, he charged another shot and made sure to damage the vortian spaceship, so he couldn't follow them, the vortian just watch them as they fled.

"WHY THE VORTIANS ARE CHASING US!" yelled Zim while he was a few centimeters to Skoodge's face and pulled his uniform, Skoodge was trying to fly as fast as possible. Gir was just watching to the space, with his face and hands pressed against the glass and made soft noises like "Oh", the Irkens barely noticed that he was there at all. Skoodge knew that if he wanted Zim to cooperate with him (even if it was minimum cooperation anyway), he had to give the entire explanation of what had happened.

"Zim… the Irken empire… is gone" Zim's expression softened for the confusion of what he just had heard and let go of Skoodge's clothes, not before of giving him a look of complete skepticism, so he waited for him to ended his explanation. "Every planet we conquered, Zim, every race, all of them, rebelled against us; now they follow the vortians. They conquered Irk a few years ago, took control over the Massive and even executed the tallest; after that, they started to hunt every Irken one by one… they have killed almost everyone, when they arrived to Blorch, the planet that I conquered; they tried to kill me, but the slaughtering rat people protected me, they said that they will ever protect me. I knew almost everyone was dead and that I couldn't do anything for any of them, but I was hopeful that you were still alive; that's why, that's why I left Blorch to come and look for you, to take you with me to Blorch and save you from them" Skoodge stopped talking, talk about all that was very painful, he didn't want to get into details of how he watched so many Irkens die, he didn't want to get into details of how terrible the battle in Irk had been, and how humiliating was to know that his home planet belonged to another race, and specially he didn't want to get into the details of the public execution of the tallest, which was used as a warning to every Irken alive.

"What happened to Irk?" asked Zim, more seriously than he ever had been. "It has become into the new military base of Vort" said Skoodge briefly, they had a tranquil trip in awkward silence until they arrived to Blorch, some hours later.

"That is Blorch!" said Skoodge enthusiastically, breaking the silence and leaving the awkward feeling behind, for a moment. Zim couldn't believe it, Blorch wasn't the chaotic hell that other Irkens had told him about in the military academy, in fact, it looked like an utopia, and that was verified when they landed. The slaughtering rat people, though not very bright, had resulted to be very loyal and obedient. They had built several statues honoring Skoodge, "The best ruler in Blorch's history" read the steel sheet in Irken language. Zim couldn't help but feel a little bit envious; they had had the same time, and Skoodge, not only had conquered Blorch in so much less time, but he even had transformed it into a utopia… an empty utopia.

"Ehm, Skoodge, where is the rat people?" asked Zim, with a half shut eye and an open eye; Skoodge didn't understand what had happened to the rat people, they should be close, they should be greeting him, but the city was empty.

Suddenly the realization hit him like a bucket of ice cold water in the face, "ITS A TRAP!" yelled Skoodge and took Zim's hand to run back to the spaceship, Gir ran at his side with his hands up in the air screaming "Weeeee!", Skoodge didn't know where they were going to go, but the most important thing was to get out of there, tough it was too late, the spaceship was confiscated; in one moment, dozens of vortians circled them, pointing them with their weapons. Slowly, shyly, the slaughtering rat people were coming out of the houses.

"Why? You said you'd protect me!" the pain for the betrayal was there in his voice, "They kill, they destroy, they say if we protect, they kill rat people and kill Skoodge… sorry sir" said one with his raspy and forced voice with shame and guilt on it.

Filled with pain, Skoodge hanged his head; the vortians arrested them immediately. "HOW DO YOU DARE TO TOUCH ZIM!" screamed Zim while resisting with all his force to the vortians, Gir basically surrendered and walked willingly to the vortian spaceship, surely without realizing what was going on. Skoodge was still, he knew it was a lost cause, and that whatever was going to happen to them would be the worst they had lived so far.

**¡Alas, Poor Skoodge!**

Poor Skoodge, he risked his life to protect his planet and race, all in vain. Desperate to do something for his people, he risked what was safe to try to save Zim, oblivious of the fact of Zim being already safe. The vortians tracked the Irkens with the reports found in The Massive, however, Zim was probably the only one who was not in said reports since he was an exiled Irken. ¡Alas, the irony! Sometimes are the well intended the ones who cause the greatest damage!.

Zim remembered bitterly what had happened a year ago, his life had been a hell since then and all because Skoodge had dragged him out of his base and straight towards a trap; nevertheless, he hadn't seen Skoodge since then, as soon as they were brought to Vort, they were put to work in different hemispheres of the planet.

But that day, the military forces had mobilized, all the spaceships were flying to somewhere, he didn't know what had happened, but he saw when almost all vortians left a base without surveillance, finally a chance to escape from hell. As soon as possible he went for the box in which he had hidden the remains of Gir. He was so excited, that there was neither pain nor tired muscles, he was only focused on leaving Vort and return to the only planet he could have a little bit of peace: Earth. Entering wasn't difficult, there was not even a soul in the entire base; he was just hoping his luck wasn't over yet. He looked all over the place, until he found it, it was amazing how the luck that he didn't have in all this time, was now there, in that specific day. "A SPACESHIP!" he screamed enthusiastically and got inside immediately, "I should go for Skoodge… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said seriously just before laughing loudly, filled with euphoria he left. When they notice he was gone, he would be on Earth.

_End of the third chapter_


End file.
